User talk:PhantomIceCreamLord
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gallery:Zero page. Be sure to read the Manual of Style and familiarize yourself with some common Wiki markup and to see what is expected when adding content. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-12-23T13:01:04 RE: Lime Unlocking I quit the game, so go. Shadowblade777 (talk) 22:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC) chosen st from gc.info. i know. XD i have a copy of her portuguese st (still translating but too busy) and her icons (again they are portuguese) but that's a good start. saves me from typing a lot and uploading the pics XD guess i'm just waiting for the english one to come to gcph then.... iDesolatorZ 02:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Scenario I'm guessing Dio's experienced a lot since the time he was bullied to become what he is now. Those childhood incidents happened more than six hundred years from the present GC time, and in between that and now Dio had participated in the First Kounat War, fought with/against Sieghart, and ended up trapped in Aernas. He's bound to have changed. Ley even comments on it in the Labyrinth. I'm not sure if Scenario mode will touch on Dio's childhood. According to the list, the only possible scenarios where his past can be touched upon is the Kounat Chronicles section which he shares with Mari, and possibly the scenario on Ley and Edna, though that's highly unlikely since it'll probably be more on the agreement between Peter and Oz to save her life. You could put the note in the trivia; that's what trivias are there for. The light fades at 01:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE I agree, though I'm not the one who put the trivia there, just editted the grammer. The light fades at 01:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) As far as I know, no. We just finished the Archimedia arc, and nothing's been revealed about the next arc of the story. I highly doubt playable characters die within the game itself though. They have plot armour, unless plot armour dictates they die so that they can be revived later. Where'd that come from anyway? The light fades at 12:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks! I really would appreiciate it if you did render them :) DarkBushido (talk) 17:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) DarkBushido DarkBushido (talk) 20:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) DarkBushido It's up to you, you don't have to though but thank you for rendering the others :) , Whenever I get some images that need rendering I'll be sure to send them your way :D DarkBushido (talk) 10:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) DarkBushido Re: GCPH First, you forgot your sig. Anyway... Of course the numerical values differ but the monetary values probably don't though. I haven't done any checking regarding their equivalents yet so, it's still not a sure answer. iDesolatorZ 08:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately, I have no idea. That piece of information was translated by DartHolderX, and I haven't seen the dungeon myself. The light fades at 01:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply I don't know. There's not enough info revealed to come to a reasonable, logical conclusion. Although, we can assume that this only applies to human, Aernas-born characters in the Grand Chase. The light fades at 15:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Elsword Possibly. They consider Elesis in both games "different". Shadowblade777 (talk) 21:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Blank Error Sorry. I, too, experience it at times and don't know what the error is. iDesolatorZ 02:09, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I'll just start GC again and again til it works. As always. If GC is stubborn heck I'm stubborn myself XD iDesolatorZ 01:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC)